Zaubern und Hexen
by angelcage
Summary: Stell Dir vor, Du wärst eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer...in Deutschland...wie wäre Dein Leben?


_Ich hab von niemandem abgekupfert außer von JK also sind Übereinstimmungen nur Zufall._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich bin für jedes Review offen - egal ob Lob oder Kritik (Für mich ist alles verständlich und logisch aber auch für den Leser?)_

* * *

Stell dir vor, es sind Sommerferien! Du bist 10 oder 11 Jahre alt, freust dich deines unbeschwerten kindlichen Lebens und genießt den Sommer...  
  
Eines Morgens jedoch ruft dich deine Mutter in die Wohnstube. Dein Vater sitzt auf dem Sofa und schaut ungläubig auf einen Brief. Deine Eltern wechseln vielsagende Blicke während du sie fragend anschaust. Dann zieht dein Vater ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus dem Briefumschlag und gibt es dir. Du nimmst es und liest:  
  
_Sehr geehrte Familie –Familienname-  
  
sicherlich sind Ihnen die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse, wenn Ihr/e Tochter/Sohn besonders traurig, ängstlich oder wütend war, nicht entgangen. Wir können Ihnen eine Erklärung für diese Vorkommnisse geben. Ihr/e Tochter/ Sohn hat magische Fähigkeiten, das heißt er/sie ist ein/e Hexe/Zauberer.  
_  
Nach diesem Satz hältst du erst einmal alles für einen Scherz deiner Eltern obwohl sie ja sonst nicht so spaßig sind. Deine Mutter deutet dir aber weiter zu lesen.  
  
_Da diese Erkenntnis für die meisten Muggel (nichtmagische Menschen) zuallererst einmal einen Schock darstellt, bitten wir Sie zu einer Beratung in das Zauberermagistrat, Abteilung für Beziehungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln. Unsere Mitarbeiter werden Ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Eine Wegbeschreibung liegt an.  
  
Bei besonders schwerwiegenden Problemen bieten wir neben unserer persönlichen Beratung einen „Einführungskurs in die Zauberwelt"sowie diverse betreute, auf Wunsch auch anonyme, Selbsthilfegruppen an.  
_  
_Weiterhin sind wir erfreut, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihr/e Tochter/Sohn an das Lyceum Magicum Burg Nebelstein – Internatschule für Zauberei und Hexerei – aufgenommen wurde.  
  
An dieser Schule wird gelehrt, wie die Zauberkräfte zu kontrollieren und zu nutzen sind.. Schulbeginn ist der 01. September. Bringen Sie bitte Ihre/n Tochter/Sohn am 31.08. an einen der Sammelpunkte (Sie finden diese ebenfalls nebst Wegbeschreibung auf der beiliegenden Bücherliste ganz unten aufgeführt), von wo aus wir für eine Weiterreise zur Schule sorgen.  
  
Eine Aufstellung der Dinge, die für das erste Schuljahr benötigt werden liegt an. Schicken Sie die Liste mit den Büchern, die Sie als Leihexemplar benötigen bitte mit der Eule, die diesen Brief gebracht hat, zurück.  
  
In Erwartung Ihres baldigen Besuches verbleiben wir mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Zauberermagistrat Lyceum Magicum Burg Nebelstein _

_Rosamunda Pilcha Prof. Dr. Ägidius Spitzfing _

_ - Mitarbeiterin - - Schuldirektor -  
_  
Der Mund steht dir offen. Für eine Weile kannst du nichts sagen doch dann sprudelt es nur so aus dir heraus: „Ich - Ich bin eine HEXE? Aber es gibt keine HEXEN! Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ja es sind schon ziemlich viele eigenartige Sachen passiert aber ICH eine HEXE?!"  
  
Immer noch mit Bedenken macht ihr euch zwei Tage später alle zusammen zur Beratungsstelle für Muggel mit Zauberkindern. 1 ½ Stunden später gelangt ihr zu einer kleinen Stadt und fahrt schnurstracks in eine der kleinen Seitenstraßen. Dort steht eine Litfaßsäule. Ihr geht, wie im Brief beschrieben war, um sie herum, wo Euch nicht so viele Menschen sehen können. Auf einem Plakat, welches einen Zirkusbesuch ankündigt – allerdings schon von annopups – schaut Euch der Zirkusdirektor an und sagt: „Ah, wieder ein paar Muggel. Zum ersten mal hier, nicht wahr? Sie wollen ins Magistrat nehme ich an. Na dann hereinspaziert hereinspaziert. Die Treppe hinunter und dann die Abzweigung zur Magistrale."Dann klappte er beiseite und gab dein Eingang frei.  
  
Ihr könnt kaum glauben, was Ihr gerade gesehen und gehört habt aber dennoch tretet ihr ein. Ihr geht eine Art Katakomben mit gewölbten Decken entlang, es sieht aus, als wären diese das Kanalisationssystem im Mittelalter gewesen. Ihr folgt der Treppe und kommt in ein rundes Gewölbe von dem aus mehrere Gänge abzweigen. Über jedem dieser Gänge hängt ein Schild mit dem Namen der Straße, die man durch diesen Gang erreicht. Da wäre gleich geradezu die Magistrale, rechts daneben die Arkonastraße, außerdem noch der Azaleenweg, die Goldammerbrücke, der Elstergrund und der Triftweg. Ihr tut wie Euch geheißen und geht den Gang zur Magistrale entlang. Eine Treppe führt wieder zur Oberfläche.  
  
Oben angekommen tretet ihr ans tageslicht und Ihr habt das Gefühl nicht mehr in derselben Stadt zu sein. Geschäftiges Treiben erfüllt die alte Pflasterstraße. Die Leute, die an Euch vorbeieilen, tragen seltsame Kleidung, völlig anders als eure Mode. In den Schaufenstern der Läden könnt ihr komische Dinge ausmachen. Doch am eindrucksvollsten ist wohl das große alte Gebäude mit einem riesigen von mächtigen Eichen flankierten Tor über dem in geschwungenen Lettern Magistrat steht. Du stehst staunend und mit offenem Mund da aber dein Vater schiebt dich sanft weiter durch das Tor hindurch.  
  
Die Flure sind lang und hoch so dass eure Schritte wieder hallen. Ein älterer Herr sitzt am Empfang und begrüßt euch freundlich lächelnd. „Wir – Wir möchten zur Beratung in – in die Abteilung für Beziehungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln."Die Stimme deines Vaters klang so, als würde er trotz der Dinge die er gerade gesehen hat befürchten, dass man ihn auslacht und für verrückt erklärt. „Diesen Flur entlang"wies der Herr am Empfang mit der Hand „bis zum Ende und dann rechts. Zimmer 127."  
  
Eine Zauberin mittleren Alters mit einem kleinen Namensschildchen an der Bluse – Rosamunda Pilcha – empfängt euch in Zimmer 127. Sie ist eure Beraterin. Zögerlich – ihr glaubt immer noch, dass jeden Moment ein „Vorsicht Kammera"oder „Bitte Lächeln"gerufen wird – stellt ihr eure Fragen.  
  
Die Zauberin beantwortet alle mit sehr viel Verständnis. Sie erklärt, dass Zaubererfamilien in ganz Deutschland leben aber dass sie ihre Zauberkraft vor den Muggeln versteckt halten. Natürlich wollen deine Eltern vor allem wissen, auf was für eine Schule sie dich schicken. Schließlich ist diese ein Internat was bedeutet, dass sie dich aus ihrer Obhut geben sollen.  
  
Die Fragen und Erklärungen dauern länger als eine Stunde aber du hörst aufmerksam zu. Es ist so spannend. Hexen und Zauberer existieren wirklich und du bist einer von ihnen! Wie aufregend!  
  
Deine Schulsachen erhaltet ihr in der Arkonastraße – eine Art Einkaufspassage für Zauberer wie euch die Zauberin mitgeteilt hat. Aber vorher müsst ihr zur Bank Geld tauschen. Und dies kann man nur in der Zaubererbank Hellarböhrs die sich auch in der Arkonastraße befindet.  
  
In Deutschland gibt es zwei Zauberbanken. Einmal für den normalen Zauberbürger „Hellarböhrs – Zentrale Zauberbank"und dann für den Zauberer mit gehobenen Ansprüchen, also für die Reichen „Goldenes Leihhaus„. Die Währung lautet in Goldtaler GT, Silbertaler ST und Kupferpfennigen KP. 100 KP ergeben 1 ST und 4 ST ergeben 1 GT.  
  
Nachdem ihr also euer Muggelgeld eingetauscht habt, kann der Einkaufsbummel beginnen. Du schaust dir alles genau an um ja nichts zu verpassen. Es gibt so viele ungewöhnliche Läden. Da wären „Theuerkauf & Billinger"hier gibt es alles, was das Zauberherz begehrt, oder „Buderus & Co ZG"hier gibt es Kessel in sämtlichen Größen.  
  
Allseits beliebt, anscheinend vor allem bei der Weiblichkeit, ist das Eiscafé von Fernando Castanheira da Silva. Die Herren ziehen da schon eher die Schenke „Zum geflickten Kessel"vor.  
  
Bei „Dumbug & Humfang"sind alle jungen und jung gebliebenen Zauberer gern gesehen. Du quengelst so lange, bis deine Eltern mit dir in diesen Laden gehen. Es gibt hier Zauberkinderspielzeug, Süßigkeiten und natürlich auch Scherzartikel. Es gibt „Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen – Jedes anders, keins wie Du denkst!", Brausebubbles (die sind so sauer, dass dir für eine Weile die Haare zu Berge stehen) und Hotbubbles (die wiederum sind so scharf, dass es dir aus den Ohren raucht). Es gibt Zaubereis in den verschiedensten Farben und Geschmacksrichtungen und es kann dir beim Essen nicht schmelzen und auf deine Sachsen kleckern. Sehr beliebt sind die Zauberkugeln, eine hohle Schokoladenkugel und in der Mitte findet man kleine Figuren oder andere neckische Sachen zum zusammenbauen. Die Figuren bewegen sich natürlich! Es gibt verschiedene Serien zum sammeln und wenn einen das Sammelfieber erst einmal gepackt hat ... Du möchtest so gerne etwas von diesen Dingen probieren aber deine Eltern finden die Süßigkeiten zu ungewöhnlich und gefährlich.  
  
Dann gibt es da noch den „Advokat Magus", eine Art Zaubereranwalt. Er trägt den Namen Hubertus Friepörtner (steht auf dem Schild).  
  
Natürlich gibt es dann noch „Den Überflieger", ein Besengeschäft. Zwei Modelle sind im Schaufenster ausgestellt: der „Firestar"und der „Tornado X.trem"(der wohl besonders bei den Jugendlichen angesagt ist wenn man die Menge, die vor dem Schaufenster steht, deuten kann).  
  
Nachdem ihr einen Kessel, verschiedene Zaubertrankzutaten, einen Stapel voll Bücher (du brauchst keine auszuleihen, deine Eltern kaufen dir alle) zwei schwarze Umhänge (beim Warten während des Maßnehmens können sich deine Eltern kurz mit anderen Muggeleltern unterhalten und sie wirken doch gleich viel entspannter als ihr das Geschäft verlasst) und Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut (ihr seid euch allerdings nicht sicher, ob die aus wirklicher Drachenhaut sind – Drachen?!) gekauft habt fehlt dir noch das wichtigste – der Zauberstab.  
  
Und den bekommt ihr bei „Willow's magische Stäbe". Eine recht junge vergnügte Hexe begrüßt euch und holt ein paar Zauberstäbe hervor. Du musst fünf Stück durchprobieren (beim ersten geht die Pflanze auf dem Ladentisch binnen ein paar Sekunden ein, der zweite lässt sie zu Staub zerfallen – deine Eltern werden wieder nervöser – beim dritten passiert gar nichts, der vierte lässt die Lampe an der Decke zerspringen). Dein Zauberstab ist aus Ahorn, 11 Zoll. Das helle holz glänzt und der schlanke Stab fühlt sich ganz warm in deiner Hand an. Wow! Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfährt dich von den Fingerspitzen zu den Zehen. „Der ist es!"sagt die junge Hexe freudig. „In seinem Inneren habe ich ein Schweifhaar eines Einhorns eingearbeitet."  
  
Nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Arkonastraße und mit einem mit Zauberutensilien vollgestopften Kofferraum macht ihr euch auf den Heimweg. Es ist nicht mehr lang, bis der spannendste Teil deiner Kindheit beginnt.

* * *

_Sollte jemand danach v__erlangen, stelle ich auch den Rest meiner Ideen zur Zaubererwelt hier bei uns online_

_bis dann_


End file.
